The Way
"The Way" by Ariana Grande ft. Mac Miller is featured on Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Now. Dancers P1 P1, a young man, has a beanie and a black crew neck with an image of a three-scoop ice-cream cone. He is wearing underneath a pink T-shirt which is only visible when he does certain moves. He is also wearing a pair of blue jeans and a pair of gold-and-black shoes. P2 P2, a young girl, has blonde hair with a pink dress with high tops. In some ways, she resembles Ariana Grande, despite the blonde hair. Theway coach 1 big.png|P1 Theway coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The background is simple with yellow and red balloons that are scattered around the whole background. The balloons in the background change color to green, white and teal, and light pink and teal. White particles float in the air. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine. Gold Move 1: P2 pushes back P1, and P1 moves back with his arms up. 'Gold Move 2: '''P1 fist pumps both hands to her and P2 fist pumps only one. This is the last move of the routine. The_way_gm1.png|Gold Move 1 The_way_gm2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia *The choreography resembles the ''Beauty And A Beat vs Call Me Maybe battle. * This is first Ariana Grande song in the series; it is followed by ''Put Your Hearts Up'''' (in ''Just Dance Kids 2014), ''Problem'', ''Bang Bang'' and Break Free (all in Just Dance 2015). * This routine reuses a move from ''Call Me Maybe''. This move was also reused in ''Dark Horse''.'' *This is the one of the choreographies and backgrounds that takes most of its elements from the music video and choreography. *"Freak" and "I just crush a lot" are censored. The latter was already censored in the original version of the song. **This is the third song to have censorship not made by Ubisoft, after ''Bebe and Dynamite. ***However it's only the latter censorship. *This song's first coach won in the Most Stylish Male Coach category on the first Just Dance Awards. *P1 makes the same pose on dancer's icon to Blurred Lines P2. * The coaches took inspiration on the clothing styles of the artists of the song. The female coach bears a striking resemblance to Ariana Grande. However, the male coach doesn't resemble Mac Miller. Gallery theway.jpg|The Way thewayjd2014.jpg The Way JDNow.png|JD Now Appearance File:ThewayAward.jpg|The Award TheWay2ndDancer.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 152.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar theway_cover@2x.jpg Screenshot 2014-10-04-19-50-34-1.png The Way Challenge Mode.jpg No GUI The Way.png thewayopener.png thewaymenu.png the way pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos File:Ariana Grande - The Way ft. Mac Miller File:Just Dance 2014 - The Way - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_Now_-_The_Way_by_Ariana_Grande_feat._Mac_Miller_5*_Stars Category:Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:2010's Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs that won an award on Facebook Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Recycled moves Category:Céline Baron Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited